


Peter parker's suit kink

by DuskAndDawn1234



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Smut, Suit Kink, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskAndDawn1234/pseuds/DuskAndDawn1234
Summary: Peter gets a pleasant surprise when he's toying with tony stark's new iron man suit.





	Peter parker's suit kink

**Author's Note:**

> Some smut.  
> My first work on AO3! I hope there's going to be plenty more.

Peter is panting, he doesn't remember how he got here, one minute he's grinding up against an iron man suit, imagining all kinds of lustful things, the next he's being pinned against a table, cold metal holding him in place and unyielding to his writhing. he lets out a whimper. It's a mixture of fear and painful arousal. maybe he triggered the safety procedure. Somehow he forgot that tony stark liked to make sure his things weren't messed with while he was away.  
His mind blanks at the prospect of someone walking in and finding him like this. Pinned down by tony stark's new suit, legs splayed open, ass in the air. With a raging hard on and nothing he could do about it. Though something inside of him, something hungry, is elated by the idea of being caught. He was thinking of ways to escape when suddenly the lights of the iron mask flickered on and there was a chuckle coming from what he thought was the empty iron man suit. 

" Being naughty baby boy? " the voice is all too familiar despite the metallic distortion that the suit causes whenever tony is inside of it. 

"Daddy!" peter yelps. 

"Didn't daddy tell you not to play with his toys?”  
"O..only w..when you're there to play with me i'm sorry" 

"And did you listen baby boy ?"

“N..No daddy i.." 

Peter is cut off when he feels something new, something cold pressing against his ass, forceful and growing.  
He moans, but he can barely turn his head enough to see the shimmering silver metal unfolding from a compartment right where tony's crotch would be.  
Tony lets out a growl, the metal encasing him is thick but the sensors allow him to feel everything, as if there's nothing separating them.  
One hand keeps peter thoroughly pinned down, even with his spider strength he can't break out of this hold, there's no leverage, peter is face down ass up and there's nothing he can do about it. It just turns tony on even more. 

"Naughty boys need to be punished."  
He earns a breathless whimper in response and grins, peter looks so perfect like this, helpless and needy, it's so wrong. It's dirty. It's filthy. He knows it is. Everything about this screams wrong but tony was never one to listen to his conscience. 

He yanks the pants from the boys hips, along with his underwear, That just happens to be iron man themed, and lets it fall to the ground, exposing peter's pale and soft cheeks and clenching hole, he eats it up whole, this sight of him. 

Peter is breathless, legs being spread apart by the suit, his bare ass there and out in the open, he feels himself pushing back, desperate for more, he can't complain now, this is what he has dreamed about ever since they started dating. Even before that the suit always occupied his mind. At one point it was merely reverence. Now it had morphed into something twisted and sexual, it was tony. His tech, his work, his hands making this screw by screw and bolt by bolt. To be taken by his work, it was beyond arousing. 

The suit of course has a built in lubing protocol, if this was going to be done it would be done properly. Tony was not a man who half arsed anything. Especially when it came to anything peter related.  
It was pure luck he happened to walk in on him the last time, grinding up against the metal, moaning and whimpering, peter was so embarrassed afterwards. Those soft cheeks stained red and biting his bottom lip like the walking sin he was. Tony pretended to forget anything even happened, promised he'd never bring it up again to soothe his boy's nerves.  
But secretly he got to work on his best suit yet. 

The parker pleasure suit. Protocol baby boy. 

His metallic need slipped between peter's thighs, dripping with lube he barely needed any prepping. Peter let out a surprised gasp, followed by choked moans and panting. He could feel the cold metal stretching him open inch by inch. And tony was recording everything. He needed to remember the expressions on peter's angel like face.

At first he was gentle, allowing peter to get used to feeling something so hard and cold invade him. Rigidly moving deeper. But once he was sheathed inside of him tony showed no remorse. The pace was quick, the thrusts hard and deep, and peter. Well. He lost all ability to form any coherent speech.  
"M..Mis..t..ter S..T..ARK!!!” 

"You like this huh? Dirty boy! Look at you being ripped open by daddy's suit!"  
Peter was sobbing. His body shaking and spasming every time the metal pushed against his prostate, making him squeal and strain against the gloved hand pinning him down. The pleasure was overwhelming, feeling the smooth metal surface slide into him so effortlessly, making his body tingle all over. 

"Please! HARDER!” he hissed. 

“Your wish..my command baby..” 

Tony used his free hand to lift peter up by his hips, angling him even sharper and digging his way inside.  
The suit provided tony with more than enough pleasure, seeing his boy like this, sobbing and a bubbling mess on his worktable. It snapped something inside of him that he didn't know he had. Perhaps it was his reserve.  
Tony couldn't hold back and increased the speed, peter was screaming his name, unable to do anything but lay there and take the punishment.  
The room was filled with the sound of metal slapping against human flesh and it was the most obscene thing either of them had ever witnessed. 

"Shit daddy's close baby.. cum for me.. show me you learned your lesson.." 

He reached around and wrapped his gloved hand around peter's cock, without having to do anything else peter wailed and spilled himself, all over the glistening metal. His back arching so beautiful beneath him, the spasms milking his cock and tightening around the metal. 

"Daddy daddy daddy!" peter's mantra consisted of nothing more than that, and how could tony resist the urge to lose himself in those whines when his pretty boy was so hungry for him? 

He came inside the suit, grunting loudly as he did, and inwardly cursing himself for not making sure there was a cleaning mechanism inside of it. 

"Fuck... Peter"


End file.
